


EXO - FAITH

by Yoongi_Hoe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Life - Freeform, Smut, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoongi_Hoe/pseuds/Yoongi_Hoe
Summary: Destined to be a vampire hunter, you never thought you'd get this close to them...
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Reader
Kudos: 9





	1. 1

" Oh, come on! I'm sure you can take one more! ",you swallow your saliva loudly, the nausea already pointing to the tip of his nose as you bend over the table to catch one last shot.

The evening in the bar where you were with your three friends was in full swing, and even if it wasn't really summertime anymore, a hundred people must have been there that night. 

" I wonder if you're trying to kill me with tequila... ", the three girls look at each other laughing, already drunk from the few hours you've been here.

" It's not like we're forcing you, right? Besides, would you rather die in a bar or because of a big, bad vampire? ", one of them, Sulhee, mimics your father's voice, which makes you all laugh your head off.

You couldn't blame her for being like that with your progenitor because you yourself never listened to him despite his many attempts to warn you. Of course no one in this town was safe, let alone you, but at least you knew how to defend yourself a little.

Vampires, although some people still thought they were a myth, did exist and occupied every continent. Some were a real scourge, unscrupulously killing poor humans for food, while others were more discreet so as not to attract the wrath of hunters.

Because vampire hunters had multiplied since the Middle Ages, when the number of vampires had exploded. You had never been so close to vampires, even though you rarely saw them because your father was discreet once you were home. 

He was one of the most famous hunters in the country, your ancestors having been part of the nobility. You had a huge pressure on your shoulders and never failed to suffer from your father's status. 

Only, although some deserved to die after the mass murders they caused, you were still disgusted by what your father was capable of. You did not share at all in the hatred he poured out on 'those leeches', and would never share it at his greatest misfortune.

You believed in good vampires who didn't ask to be transformed so they wouldn't have to feed on blood forever. But there was little you could do to stop him, except ignore his actions and words. 

Your mother wasn't a part of any of this. On the contrary, she made it a point not to bring up hunting or vampires when your father came home. Even if that didn't stop him from taking them back to the basement to make them talk and then torturing them until he killed them. 

So seeing your friends laughing at him, even though it was rare, made you laugh yourself. None of them really believed in the existence of a vampire and you preferred that, rather than having them keep asking you questions.

You swallow your drink dead-dry, the pure alcohol burning more than necessary in the walls of your throat, before you get up. The night was well advanced, and even if you had warned your parents, you didn't want to come home very late. You were planning to call a taxi once you got out of the bar, as the music and the people around you were far too noisy for you to concentrate.

The alcohol in your veins also didn't help you think properly or even stand upright. Walking away from this place was going to be harder than you thought.

"Don't come home too late and take care of yourselves! "

Even if you were the youngest, you could never stop praying that nothing would happen to them. Especially with all those vampires hanging around, pretending to be human. 

They're waving and laughing at you for some reason, before you're too far away to see them again. A big breath of fresh air hits you in the face once you're outside, helping you to get your thoughts straight for two seconds. 

It's while you're still walking around a little awkwardly that you look down at your phone, trying to remember the number of that damn taxi. You let your feet take you to who knows where, not noticing that you had just walked down the sidewalk to start crossing. A bunch of boys nearby start whistling at you, hailing you to come and see them.

You turn a little too quickly towards them and almost trip over your feet, lifting your middle finger. It's while trying to resume your walk and shouting a little cry of joy after finding the famous number that you find yourself dazzled by headlights. A horn sounds like a din in your ears, before you put your hands on that last ones, panicked by the noise.

You don't have time to notice the huge truck coming at you when something cold and hard hits you. You fall heavily into the grass on the opposite sidewalk, your head having hit the ground far too hard. 

Your breathing is erratic and you struggle for what seems like an eternity to find your breath, when a pale face enters your field of vision. You slowly realize that what you thought was a car or even that truck was just a body that had hit yours.

The young man tries to talk to you but you don't understand him, the horn still ringing in your ears as you look around. No one seemed alert that you almost got run over, the alcohol in their veins flowing way too much.

Two hands are then placed around your face to make you look at him, and the coldness of his skin gives you the effect of an electroshock. You then take large puffs of air, filling your lungs, which seem to be on fire.

Only when you fail to open your mouth to ask him who he might be, do your eyes turn away, letting darkness engulf everything around you.


	2. Chapter 2

Their eyes on you were piercing, as if they were expecting you to take your legs at any moment, even though you had just regained consciousness in what seemed to be a couch. You could see their muscles tensed up, ready to start running after you when you didn't want to run away. At least you didn't want to make that mistake.

Of course you knew exactly what they were, but whether or not they were planning to kill you was a lot more complicated. You had understood this when you had observed them as they came one by one into the room, white as aspirin pills and, above all, walking at a measured human pace when they could have moved at their own speed.

Their leader, because you had seen the man with golden hair giving them instructions without any of them flinching, was sitting opposite you, with his hands clasped before him.

He was studying you, you could see it in his shining eyes, which wandered over your person, not without him being embarrassed to stare at you like this. The others stood back a little, two of them almost being held back by their fellows. Newborns, perhaps? Judging by the pink pupils for one and the red ones for the other, you couldn't be wrong.

Out of the number of people who lived in the city, you had to come across nine vampires who could break your neck at any moment. Yet some of them, like the one who kept you from being under the wheels of that truck, or the one with pink hair staring at you with curiosity, seemed really harmless to you. And almost... friendly?

Unfortunately, you couldn't afford to give them credit, especially when appearance could sometimes be tricky. Instead, you clung to the sofa you were on, quickly observing the surroundings. You must have been in a rather large structure by the looks of the living room you were in.

The walls were so high that the chandelier of the room hanging in the middle of the ceiling seems almost blurred to you, so high it was. The decoration was very pure, even if everything had a golden touch, almost making the room shine like a thousand lights. 

You could have laughed at the fact that you came across vampires with refined tastes, or who were almost bourgeois, except that the situation didn't make you laugh at all. How were you going to get out of it on your own when nobody knew where you were? You had told your parents that you would be with your friends, but they were probably still too drunk to remember you leaving.

" I know what you are... and you might regret taking it out on me. ", the one with golden hair stands in front of you, although he takes a good distance between you.

" You must still be pretty confused about what happened earlier and it's completely understandable but- "

" I'm not an idiot! No one could have made me cross the road like he did! No one human, especially! ", some of them grin under your screams, while others are slightly worried or jaded.

" Some things may have escaped you because you were still in shock, Xuimin just pushed you because you were close to the pavement. ", you shake your head firmly, keeping your position.

" I know what I saw and I'm also very well aware that you're trying to make me look crazy, some of you don't even wear contacts...when you really are vampires... "

The golden one closes its eyes briefly when yours falls on the one with pink sloe. The latter seemed slightly amused, as if your revelation and the fact that you know what they are made him laugh. Shouldn't they be worried or scared that you would know? Or at least try to defend themselves?

Because for the moment, they still seemed quite sure of themselves despite your hasty tirade. Your saviour, Xiumin if you remember correctly, clears his throat and gives you a little smile, as if he was really worried that he might frighten you.

" And even if that were the case, what would that change? I saved you from certain death and we decided to bring you back here just to make sure you were really okay. If we really wanted to hurt you, we would have done it a long time ago, don't you think? ", you can't contradict him, knowing that he's absolutely right about that.

" My dad could walk in here at any moment, my phone's traced... ", a chestnut-haired boy, much taller than most, starts laughing.

" Wrong, he isn't. Don't look at me like that, centuries of existence and boredom are used to learn a lot of tricks, including hacking, even though it's not my specialty. ", he seems quite proud of himself and you could almost smile at what they might not like.

" Except he won't give up like that, there's no more stubborn vampire hunter than he is. "

Even if you find them already pale enough, except for the one with pinkish sloe, all expression leaves them, making them only much more whitish. Of course, they couldn't know that you didn't condone the things your father did, but at least you still had a few more hours left in your life. That is, until one of them started laughing, not seeming in any way frightened by your revelation.

" The truth is, I knew it as soon as you woke up, but I hadn't said anything yet, I didn't have time. And so, at the same time, I know that you don't carry your father in your heart, let alone what he does to people. ", you frown when you look at him, unable to believe that he could have known so much.

" Kyungsoo is a mind reader, if that's what you want to understand. Even though he usually only does it with the person's consent, right? ", their leader looks reproachfully at his sidekick who raises his hands in self-defense.

" It's like she's screaming it in my face! I've never captured someone's thoughts so well, she must be really receptive. "

You blush softly when attention is drawn to you, until a young man with pink hair comes to your side, passing an arm around your shoulders. 

" Baekhyun, what you're playing at, it's not-", the rosé raises a hand to the leader, as if he's making it clear that the situation is in his hands.

" Junmyeon, she doesn't look so scared and if her father's a hunter, she's probably used to vampires, right? ", he gives you a big smile that only makes his face softer, and you nod your head.

" I've never been up close and personal with them before, however... "

The images of some vampires passing through the entrance of your house to reach the cellar, chained and held by your father, come to mind. Except you didn't think that Kyungsoo was still reading your mind. He looks at you with a look full of terror and especially anger, even if you suspect that he didn't attribute it to you.

" I have nothing to do with anything he does, I just watch from a distance. That's all... ", even if you whisper, their eyes wander between you and him, trying to understand what their friend has read.

" I didn't want to keep reading your thoughts, but the images came on their own... ", he turns around and disappears in a second, leaving the others hungry.

Junmyeon passes a hand over his face when Baekhyun gets his arm back, as if he's already understood what their leader is going to tell you. Or do. But you still kept praying that they wouldn't really get rid of you.

" I'll take you home, it'll be safer. Don't tell anyone about what you saw here, or I'll have to take care of you personally. ", the rosé starts laughing, holding his belly.

" No, but really? You wouldn't even be able to hurt a fly, Myeon! ", he turns his cotton candy-like hair towards you and even grabs a strand of your hair to play with. " No one here will be able to do anything to you, even if you talk about it, just know that. But if we could just trust you with this, then we wouldn't have to keep you here, you know? "

" I wouldn't say anything, and I wasn't planning to anyway. It's also a bad idea to take me home, can you drop me off at the bar where I was? " , Junmyeon approaches when he sees that you're not really afraid of them and offers you his hand.

" Of course, no worries. Just make sure you get home in one piece, okay? ", you smile shyly, a little tense as you pick up his fingers.

He then leads you to the door, walking slowly by your side, even if it must be inconvenient for him. Baekhyun waves a little bit, looking like he's reluctantly letting you go. When you arrive at the double doors leading to the porch, you turn your head and look for one of them.

" Thank you again for saving me... ", Xiumin winked at you.

" With pleasure, but don't forget to look before you cross. ", you shake your head, embarrassed to be told something like that at your age, and finally turn your heels, not before you've seen the one with the pink sloeks.

He didn't seem to take his eyes off you the whole time you were there, just as you had looked at him briefly at every opportunity. You drove his face from your thoughts and followed Junmyeon outside, even more impressed. 

You were right when you thought of a mansion, even though the building looked more like a castle. Only, even though the inside had been very fashionable, the outside had been neglected and almost frightening, so many brambles and grass were growing everywhere. The place looked like a horror movie.

" I know what you must think, but the outside, minus the front of the building, is not maintained so that everyone thinks it's abandoned. Nobody dares to venture out here, anyway... "


	3. Chapter 3

The incessant noise in the cafe that was also the bakery where you worked was becoming more and more oppressive, leaving your ears almost painfully ringing. The seats were packed, and even your boss couldn't think straight, completely overwhelmed by the number of people.

Sure, the weather was good today, the heat outside was almost unbearable, but you couldn't understand their craze for drinking so much coffee with all that sunshine. 

But on the one hand, you didn't really complain about it because whoever said they had people, said they didn't know the boredom of the day. And the tips were flowing in from the first few hours. So you could clear your head and not think about the whole vampire thing.

Cause you were still remembering how you came home from the party three days ago. Junmyeon had dropped you off in front of the closed and deserted bar, in contrast to the hours before, and had warned you not to get killed on your way home alone. 

Your attempt to keep quiet on the way home to your parents had been useless, as your father had waited for you with firm feet in the living room, the anger of your unconsciousness being read in his features. You had indeed been entitled to endless morals, almost ridiculous for your age.

He didn't believe the lie you served him, while you tried to persuade him that you had just finished the evening at your friends' house. Because, of course, he had to call them after a certain time.

No matter how hard you tried to make him understand how ridiculous it was to do such a thing when you were mature enough to handle yourself, he didn't listen. Your night ended with screams and almost insults that you didn't regret at all, genitor or not.

" Hello, an americano and a latte, please~", you slowly raise your eyes to the two men in front of you, chasing away his unimportant thoughts.

What's not your surprise to recognize Baekhyun's pink hair, his sidekick being a curly guy whose first name you didn't know, even though you remembered his face. You stay a few seconds staring at them, your mouth open, until their laughter wakes you up.

" What? Aren't we allowed to drink coffee like everybody else? ", Baekhyun winks at you and seems delighted that you're finally smiling sincerely at him.

" Yes... of course you do. I'm just surprised, what are you doing here? ", you lean slightly towards them so as not to speak too loudly, even though your register is the furthest away from the crowd.

" I thought it would be nice to come see you and I wanted to make sure you were still in one piece, so here we are! We just had to follow your scent from the bar, you all smell different. ", you type their order and smile, amused by his behaviour.

For a vampire, you thought he was playful and... alive, if you could afford it. The curly one gives him a discreet nudge, as if to calm him down and make him understand that you're not alone.

" Besides, if Junmyeon comes after us, I'll say it was your idea and you forced me to come. ", you frown while Baekhyun seems a little less sure of himself.

" He doesn't know you've come to town?"

" Myeon doesn't mind if we go out, but he doesn't like us messing around with humans, we could get spotted. But Jongdae is also very shy, isn't he? ", the name rolls his eyes, almost squealing.

" Go around the shop, I'll bring you back your drinks and take my break. ", the rosé leans over the counter and slaps a quick kiss on your cheek, catching you off guard.

" I always have a good nose for people who stand out from the crowd~"

You see them coming out of the shop, not without getting some envious or even inquisitive looks. It's true that the nine vampires you met were all relatively beautiful, each of them looking as if they had been sculpted by who-knows-what god.

Quickly making coffee, you tell your boss that you take a break and almost throw your apron in the back of the shop, now in a hurry. Part of you knew you shouldn't make friends with people like them, especially knowing the status of your family, but there was nothing you could do about it.

Baekhyun was so adorable in the way he behaved and the others must have been just as interesting. Both of them were waiting patiently sitting on the few steps in front of you. You handed them the plastic cups and received a smile back.

" Are you really going to drink that? ", Jongdae sips so quickly that you think you've been dreaming before giving yourself a disenchanted look.

" Let me guess, you were a twilight fan as a teenager, right? That movie completely ruined our image and thanks to stereotypes. " you're sitting on the floor, right in front of them.

" I'm sorry, but I'm not used to being able to talk to vampires every day. Anyway, so you can eat like humans without being disgusted? ", Baekhyun is the first to nod.

" That's why sometimes we' re easy to blend in. We can eat and drink like you, look like you do with lentils and make-up layers and above all imitate your appearance. Oh, and we're not afraid of the sun. ", you had already suspected all this, but he was just confirming it.

" But that doesn't change the fact that you shouldn't be here, it could get really bad... ", Jongdae gets up to throw his cup, coming back to his seat in half a second.

" If we've come, it's because the place is safe enough for us. We would never have taken that risk knowing how many hunters there are in town. Even though Baek almost dragged me here... ", the rosé starts laughing, and you bet he'd have blushed if he could.

" It's just... it's the first time we've ever met a human being who isn't afraid of us, which is very rare. We've only been vampire to vampire for a long time, so a little change can't hurt. ", the curly nods his approval with a definite nod.

" Just be careful, then. It's not like I can stop you from coming here. ", you get up with them and quickly scrub your clothes from the dust on the floor.

" Why don't you come visit us at the mansion? Xuimin would be happy to see you in person too. ", you hesitate for a few seconds but can't resist the puppy dog eyes of the rosé.

" I can't promise you anything, but I'll try to come... ", he claps his hands, completely delighted and hands you a piece of paper.

" You'll at least have the address with you, I knew you wouldn't refuse! "

You watch them leave for the front of the store with the paper still in your hand. It seemed to get heavier and heavier as you thought about what your father might do to them if he found out.

It was playing with fire, but under no circumstances would you tell anyone. You were going to have to be discreet even if you suspected that you couldn't hide anything from your progenitor, so much the latter insinuated himself into your private life whenever he could.


	4. Chapter 4

Seeing the mansion with a much more sober eye this time, you could see why no one dared to venture out here. It was almost as if the front of the house wasn't falling apart while you were wondering how many years the building had been standing. Maybe they were right to leave the outside in this state, because then no human would come and search that side.

Not that that would stop hunters from sniffing around here, abandoned or not. They were pretty far away from the city, and you had a hard time finding the exact spot where they lived. The place didn't really look the same in the middle of the day.

In spite of the good weather of the last few days, it was as if only a part of the city where they were was looking very dull with those big clouds above your head. You slowly pass the wrought-iron gates and farms behind you, before walking up the driveway.

You don't have time to bang on the double wooden doors that open so fast. They must have heard you coming and you weren't that surprised. A vampire with shiny hair, almost smiles lazily at you despite how fast he opened the door.

" Baek warned us you were coming, we've been hearing about you for days. ", you see him roll his eyes before he pushes himself to let you pass.

" Thanks... "

" Yixing, but you can call me Lay. ", you smile at him when he reaches out his hands, waiting for you to give him your jacket.

You're surprised to see Baekhyun arrive running at a measured pace, so that you can capture his every move. The rosé gives you a quick hug, which you give back to him, although a little surprised.

" I'd forgotten what it is to behave like a human being. ", you smile more because of his laughter and let him take you by the hand to take you to the living room.

You didn't really know him and yet you liked him more and more. He was so cheerful that his good mood rubbed off on you, without you even knowing why. You, who were always used to living in a heavy and lifeless atmosphere at home, you had this feeling of a breath of fresh air here.

Baekhyun slows down until you stop when he meets the look of this caramel-skinned brunette, as if a little chilled. He looks into yours and seems to find it hard to detach himself from your orbs, only to look at the rosé speaking to him.

He was very handsome, no doubt about it. But he seemed so much more intimidating on that day, that you were petrified of him on the spot, unable to line up a sentence.

" You think you can handle it? We can go upstairs if you want. ", the brown guy shakes his head and changes sofa very quickly to get as far away from you as possible.

" No, it's okay. I should be able to ignore her scent. ", you turn your eyes to Baekhyun, and he draws you to the farthest couch.

" Jongin and Sehun are the last two to be transformed, you must have noticed because of their eyes. We avoid tempting them with human blood as much as possible, but don't worry, we're all alert to any problems. "

You're still a little tense though. Was that supposed to make you feel better? Of course, you could not know what it was like to live with this constant need for blood, but you could not ignore the slight fear that crept into you. 

Jongin tightens up visibly when Xiumin enters the room, creating a draft in his direction and bringing your scent to him at the same time. The struggle over whether he should leave or stay was in his eyes, and now you felt very guilty for doing this to him.

" Maybe I shouldn't have come... "

" No, it's okay. I just have to learn to resist, that's all. And preferably before Sehun, otherwise I'll be screwed for the rest of eternity. ", the oldest man in the room starts laughing while crossing his arms.

Xiumin smiles at you, as if sincerely happy to see you among them.

" Glad to see you're in one piece, so that means you've learned to cross over? ", you squint your eyes as he gives you a quick wink.

" Are you going to remind me every chance you get? "

" If it makes you take care of yourself, then yes. "

Your little exchange is quickly cut off by the leader who appears to be coming back from the outside. His eyes hadn't yet set on you that he already had frowning eyebrows, as if he already suspected your presence. 

It is only when his yellow pupils land on you that Junmyeon sighs, already casting reproachful glances at his companions. You suspected that he must not appreciate your coming here, surrounded only by vampires who could crack at any moment.

" Can someone explains to me? I mean, I should be asking you, because I bet it was your idea, wasn't it? ", Baekhyun scratches the back of his neck, ruffling his hair in the process.

" I thought it'd be cool to have some company... And the others didn't mind either, so stop blaming me! ", Junmyeon doesn't seem to be touched by his lame excuse.

" Do you even realize that Jongin or even Sehun could have attack her? You're being reckless, Baek... "

Jongin sighs loudly and catches your attention while you try to make yourself as small as possible. You didn't want to be the cause of their argument, even though Junmyeon was probably right about the younger ones.

" Don't you think you'd have had a pool of blood by now if I had really been hungry?", the golden one puts his jacket, which must be worth a fortune, on the back of the sofa and turns his eyes to you.

" Don't feel guilty about coming here, I'm not after you, on the contrary. I'm just always worried when it comes to Jongin or Sehun. ", you nod your head, understanding where he's going with this.

" It's nothing, you're just trying to protect them and not create a riot when there's trouble. I can't put myself in your shoes, but if I can help to save anything, it would be my pleasure. ", Chaenyeol enters the room, clapping his hands.

" Are all humans as serviceable as you? ", he receives jaded glances in his direction and raises his eyebrows, not understanding what he may have said that disturbs.

Your phone starts vibrating loudly in the back pocket of your jeans before you get up to take it out, seeing your father's name on it. You hesitated to answer knowing the super keen hearing they had, but eventually you did it anyway.

" Y/N, are you home? ", he seemed out of breath, as if in a sudden effort.

" No, I told you I was going out of town this afternoon. ", there's a long silence on the other side and you think for two seconds that he hung up.

" I've got a package with me that I have to take back, I just wanted to make sure you weren't here. "

A package. That's how he got the message to you that he was in possession of a caught vampire, and he was taking him back to the basement. The boys around you reach out and connect, sounds of a struggle being heard in the background, soon followed by screams.

" Do what you want. ", you quickly hang up and just stare at your screen, barely able to face them. 

" What exactly is he going to do to that vampire? ", Xiumin breaks the silence and probably asks the question that everyone wanted to ask you.

" Torturing him to talk. My father always tries to find out if the vampire is alone or living in a community, so he can catch them all. Then...he reduces him to ashes. Male as well as female, even children. ", you look down, unable to express the shame you feel.

" It's really... despicable to want to do something like that. Some of us didn't ask for it, or had no choice... ", the rosé chews his lip, his eyes shine.

You didn't know why, but you suddenly had the motivation to protect them. Seeing them behave this way with you when they didn't really know you made you want to help them in return. You would do anything to keep them out of your father's hands, and most importantly, you would do anything to get that vampire prisoner out of your house.

If you could do it, of course...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be afraid to comments!~

So even though you were upstairs, lying comfortably on your bed, you could hear from here the chains that were supposed to keep the vampire attached. And there was no worse sound to hear. You felt as if the tinkling of the iron was getting louder and louder, something that almost made you feel as if you were pressing. 

After the conversation you had earlier with the boys, you felt guilty about not acting. But you were risking a lot, because even if he was still your father, he wouldn't hesitate to kill you with his own hands if he saw you do it. 

For him, there was no room for betrayal, and even less for betrayal of those close to him, as you well knew. So the thought of going down into that cave to free a vampire, who might just as well kill you, was crazy. But still, you wanted to give him the chance to live.

Whether he kills humans or not, he may not have chosen to end up in this state, and especially not to be tortured while awaiting a horrible death. That's why, without you even really realizing it, you were already on your feet, your hand on the cellar doorknob. 

You turn back, not to avoid running away, but to open without a sound the door of the house that opens onto the garden, trotting on the Japanese stone steps that lead to a wooden chalet. You had already seen pockets of blood in the fridge provided for that purpose, and preferred to take one with you, at the risk of having to serve as a meal. 

And you were right because the white refrigerator was just overflowing. You don't linger over all that haemoglobin and close everything up. Only when your naked feet touch the stone of the cellar stairs do you slightly regret having taken the initiative.

Maybe it was the last few minutes you were living before you were drained of your blood, and you weren't happy about it at all. The neon lights flickered several times before settling down, creating a rather faint halo of lights considering the size of the room.

The first thing you notice is not the vampire sitting in the middle of the room, but the many rusty and blood-stained pliers, knives and saws of all kinds. You could only imagine what your father was doing to them and just felt nauseous.

A hoarse moan attracts your attention and you freeze when you finally notice the person, who is simply a woman. The brunette seemed to be in her late thirties, although it was difficult to determine an age when she still looked so bright.

His long hair was tangled and covered with blood, while you assumed a wound on the front of her skull. She was in such a pitiful state that vampire or not, this woman looked pale and almost transparent. 

Her bright orange eyes gazed at you with fascination and madness. Was she thinking she was dreaming? In any case, she was already in a deplorable state.

" I... I brought you blood... ", you reach out your hand in front of you to show her the pocket, but don't come any closer.

You wanted to know her intentions towards you before, even though your father could walk in here any minute. Getting her to leave could get complicated if she won't cooperate.

" Why...? You'd be quicker to kill me, wouldn't you? I guess it runs in the family, that gift. "

Her sharp voice surprises you, and you thought she was much weaker than that. However, the brunette seemed to possess an unbounded hatred for you, and you could read that very well in her eyes.

" I can get you out, I don't want you to stay in my father's hands. But I need you to trust me. ", an angry smile appears on her almost white lips.

" Trust you? You, a vampire hunter? ", you shake your head and take a few steps forward.

" I'm not one of them! I'm not like him and I just want to help you, I promise. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here offering you a drink so you can run away. ", her eyes crinkle as if she's looking for the slightest doubt in your words.

" I wouldn't hesitate to wring your neck at the slightest misstep on your part. ", you nod your head finely, a panic ball forming in your throat.

With the greatest possible care, you walk around the chair where she is and start to undo the chains, as the chains have left big burns on her skin. You receive only grunts of pain in response and remove them as quickly as possible.

" Sorry... "

" Damn chains have been soaked in vervain, no wonder he can keep vampires so weak... "

The iron finally falls to the ground and, for two seconds, you think the noise might have woken your parents up. Except that she would have heard them and already gotten the hell out of there. You watch her get up and take your courage in both hands to hand her the blood bag, praying that she doesn't tear your hand off in return.

A simple draught welcomes your body when the pouch is squeezed between her hands, the cap in her mouth. She seemed to be starving and you understood why your father could catch her so easily. The brunette must have been chasing before he found her.

" You should get out of town if you can. My father won't give in easily and may make you his target... ", the woman swings the now-empty pouch empty of red and negligently wipes her lips with the back of her hand.

" He won't be able to drive us out of the territory forever, you know. Eventually, the vampires will get together against him, when they have the courage. ", you go around the room, remember not to turn your back on her.

" Let them do it, he only hurts everyone who crosses his path... ", you see her leaning her head to the side, a thin smile now on her lips.

" You must really hate him to hope he dies. I was still wondering what I should do with you, but you have every right to live, I can see that. "

With a shaky hand gesture, you point to the stairs and let her climb before you. The lock on the front door has never seemed so hard to open, to the point where you think you'll never be able to open it.

It's only when the cold night air hits you in the face that you take a deep breath, fully inhaling the polluted but refreshing air. The brunette watches you do this and eventually crosses your front lawn, probably ready to leave.

" Do you have a family? ", the woman raises an eyebrow in your direction.

" Only two children, my husband was taken from me by hunters. "

No trace of sadness passes through her eyes, and you feel only more hurt. This woman almost died at the hands of your father, leaving behind two children who had already lost their father. 

" Run away, it's the best thing to do... ", she gives you one last look and you can finally read some gratitude.

" Huin. I hope we'll meet again someday... "

You stand under the drizzle that now falls heavily, raising your nose to the sky to let your face get soaked in it. It was the right choice. You had no regrets, except that you couldn't go to the boys and tell them.

You did it.

And yet, right behind you, someone was patiently waiting for you to turn around, just to contemplate your impending failure...


	6. Chapter 6

As your face began to dribble from the mist that was falling on it, you finally decided to turn your heels and go back to bed. All you would have to do was wait until dawn to feign astonishment at the vampire's escape.

Except that the clap of hands that slowly began to applaud you made you realize that your plans were reduced to dust. You lose all expression as you very slowly face the person you are talking to, who is none other than the head of the family himself.

He smiled greatly, as if he had been looking forward to this moment. He was angry, you could tell by his tense muscles, and especially by his almost black eyes. You didn't even have the words to describe the rage he was feeling at that moment, while you finally closed the front door, not even daring to take a word from him.

You knew from the start the risk you were running and yet, it didn't stop you from doing it anyway.Now it was time to face him when you didn't know exactly what he was going to do to you.

" I must say I'm quite surprised that my dearest daughter had the guts to do such a thing. When I heard you open the cellar door, I thought you had finally made up your mind to become a real hunter, the pride of this family, but I was stupid to believe in you. ", you see his fists clench and look up at him.

" How could it have been otherwise? You know very well that I don't and would never share your vision of things. Anyway, it's too late. She's long gone by now. You'll find another one later. "

You try to quickly pass by him but you can't escape his hand that grips your arm like a pincer, even managing to pull out a grimace of pain. You, who thought you could get away with it with only a moral, it was far from going the way you wanted. 

" I've been too nice to you since I was a kid, Y/N. Your mom has always stopped me from doing anything that might have hurt you, and I realize she was wrong. You're going to be a hunter whether you like it or not. "

You find yourself almost being dragged towards the still open cellar, the light that escapes there still flickering. Despite your attempts to get out of its grip, you come to nothing.

" I swear, if you don't let go of me, I'll wake up the whole neighborhood, including Mom... ", you don't impress him at all as he just gets you down, probably refraining from throwing you down the stairs.

" I doubt you want your mother in your place, don't you? It's about time you knew the discipline required for what I do. After all, we can't talk about something we've never experienced, can we? "

Your lips barely open to ask him what the hell he's talking about when you just get his fist up your nose. The shock of the blow leaves you speechless as a dull pain begins to rise in your face. 

Looking back, you weren't so surprised that he would be able to do such a thing, you'd even been expecting it for a long time. He certainly had to refrain from giving you a good thrashing to get you back on the straight and narrow and finally open your eyes to this bloody bloodsuckers.

" I'm sorry it's come to this, but you don't leave me much choice, Y/N. ", you spit blood from your nose to between your lips, already sickened by the rusty taste.

" Don't get sentimental when you don't regret anything. You don't care about destroying your own family, you're just waiting to do it again, aren't you? "

Your flippancy doesn't seem to please him at all and it is at this very moment that your progenitor loses all control over himself. You find yourself stuck on the ground, your arms now bruised trying to protect your face. 

His feet fell relentlessly on your body, all the reachable parts of your body taking on bright colours under his blows. You didn't even want to scream or even consider begging him, instead you just grit your teeth and prayed that he would be soon exhausted.

It's only when your eyes open again that you slowly notice that you're no longer in the basement. The floor of your room had never felt so hard and uncomfortable, as you slowly start to shiver.

You didn't remember dragging yourself here and slowly, with effort, you understood that your father had to drop you off here when you lost consciousness. Which didn't surprise you, considering the state of your body.

You can barely manage to get up on your bed, growling in pain. You were covered in bruises and small wounds whose dried blood left marks all over you.

You didn't want to crack, not now. But you couldn't help it, the tears that spilled from your eyes were not of pain. On the contrary, all you felt was rage and hatred for the one person you wanted to get rid of.

You would probably never have the strength to do such a thing and would most certainly end up being the one killed, but there was hope.


End file.
